French patent application FR 2 833 245 discloses an assembly for applying a substance comprising an applicator completely or partially surrounding a substance in the form of a stick mounted on a carrier element that is movable relative to the applicator.
French patent application FR 2 823 726 discloses an assembly for packaging and applying a substance, the assembly having an applicator member carried by an element for closing a receptacle, which itself has a housing suitable for receiving the applicator element when the receptacle is closed. In such a device, the applicator element is isolated from ambient air when the receptacle is closed.
French patent application FR 2 588 457 discloses a makeup remover device having a reservoir and an applicator element with a central tube passing therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,903 discloses a similar device.
European patent application EP 1 382 541 A1 discloses a packaging and applicator device comprising a receptacle fitted with a first applicator element and a receptacle closure member that is capable of containing a second applicator element. For example, the second applicator element is contained in a housing closable by a hinged lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,270 discloses an assembly for applying a substance comprising two applicators fitted one behind the other and dedicated to applying a makeup product on eyelashes.
EP-A2-0154 231 discloses a packaging and applicator device comprising a foam and tufts of bristle or ropes positioned around the foam, fastened to the receptacle containing the product, and used altogether.